HIBARI EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS
by kuromokona
Summary: por un accidente hibari conoce un conejo un poco peculiar y al seguirlo descubrira que la curiosidad mato al gato; bueno es la tipica historia de alicia pero esta vez con un seme perdido en el extraño mundo como protagonista el capitulo final es lemon  w
1. Chapter 1

Hibari un chico de 17 años ojos negros y cabello del mismo color se encontraba recostado en el techo de su escuela con el uniforme de la misma esperando la salida de los estudiantes pero su plan se echo a perder cuando escucho los estruendos de explosiones de un herbívoro que conocía bien yaqué se encargaba de arruinar el precioso orden de su escuela

In hibari

"lo morderé hasta la muerte" dispuesto a matarlo fui hacia donde se escuchaban las explosiones baje rápidamente despidiendo un aura maligna que alejaba a todos los que estaban cercas pero como de costumbre me calme al ver al conejo (tsuna) que estaba a su lado me hacía pensar que las explosiones habían sido para defenderlo y comprobé que estaba en lo correcto cuando vi a las basuras en el piso pero el orden es el orden saque mis tofas al parecer el conejo fue el único en percatarse de mi presencia de un momento a otro todo cambio

-cuidado hibari-san-fue lo último que escuche después de un tiempo desperté bajo el árbol de sakura mas grande de la escuela con una extraña comodidad que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vi esas orejas

-Tsu…Tsunayoshi?-era la primera vez en mi vida que tartamudeaba pero tuve una muy buena razón me encontraba recostado en las piernas de tsunayoshi quien aun dormitaba usaba un traje antiguo ingles y le hacia un honor absurdo a su apodo de conejo usaba unas lindas orejas blancas sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración lenta por el sueño una imagen encantadora bueno hasta que sonó la jodida alarma tsunayoshi dio un pequeño saltito de la impresión tirándome de sus piernas diciendo alarmado

-que tarde es!- Salió a una velocidad descomunal entre salto y salto hacia los arbustos lo seguí apresurado pues quería una explicación hasta que sentí el vacio en mis pies y caí rápidamente creí que moriría pero al no sentir golpe abrí los ojos la caída era sumamente extraña los cuadros y muebles subían después de caer durante lo que me pareció una hora tome un libro que subía se llamaba el archivo de las brujas (jojojojo una de mis historias jojojojo)leí un buen rato hasta sentir la caída apresurarse pero solo a unos metros del suelo el conejo corria en el techo realmente dolio el saber que yo era el del techo pues la caída me tomo por sorpresa me incorpore como si nada y seguí al conejo lo perdí de vista en el último cuarto del pasillo con muchas puertas todas cerradas trate de romperlas pero se reconstruían automáticamente

-BUAJAJAJA SOLO EL GRAN LAMBO-SAN SE PUEDE ABRIR-esa voz estrepitosa me descoloco lo busque con la vista y solo vi una pequeña puerta que parecía vaca

-explícate-dije con toda la paciencia que pude disimular

-BAKA SOLO ME ABRIRE CON LA LLAVE-era tan molesto que no tenía tiempo para sus juegos

-….-pero mantuve la calma

-pero te pudo dar de mis dulces para que entres-alardeaba el pequeño cada que podía

"como se supone que pase con solo comer un dulce" mientras me metía un dulce a la boca después de que no pasara nada me desespere y le dije

-ábrete o te rompo -palideció ante mis palabras

-aunque me lo pidas no puedo sin la llave-decía entre llanto –pero puede pases por mi boca –

"como" en eso mi tamaño se redujo rápidamente y caí en una botella de leche la habitación se inundaba rápidamente por el yanto de ese niño pase en la boca y no pude evitar notar lo asquerosa que era su boca debía dejar los dulces cruce y me encontré un gran mar me senté en el fondo de la botella pero las olas me lo impidieron subía y bajaba la botella hasta que una ola la revolcó y caí a el mar por suerte encalle en la costa sin saber cómo acabe en una fila corriendo en círculos mientras una extraña chica vestida de barco cantaba (haru) la canción de las langostas

Corran, corran

Sin parar, para secarse no hay que parar

Una langosta ay que tomar

Y de sombrero la hemos de usar

Para del agua podernos tapar

Corran, corran

(bien la invente en menos de un minuto que esperaban)

Cantaba mientras corríamos alrededor de ella que estaba con una fogata pero a dos metros de altura de nosotros las olas azotaban y cada que trataba de salir de la fila me jalaban hacia adentro con enfado saque mis tofas para golpear a los de la fila pero las olas que caían sobre mi cabeza no me dejaban

-que forma tan estúpida para secarse –dije

-disculpa que dijiste-dijo la chica indignada

-como piensas que nos secaremos asi-

-pero que dices todos se secan corriendo-

-…..#¬¬-

-ven te contare una historia para explicarlo-todo por quitarme de las olas comenzaban a irritarme nos sentamos todos alrededor de la fogata mas lejos donde el agua no llegaba y empezó

-hace tiempo había un unicornio y un león

Ambos querían ser el nuevo rey

Ya que el viejo se retiraba hacían competencias absurdas para elegir al mejor

Pero todas acababan en empate

Su último encuentro y el mas feroz

Consistía en una carrera

Y el que consiguiera el pastel seria el ganador

Vueltas enteras dieron al pueblo

Y echo trisas lo dejaron el rey y el pueblo se enfadaron

Y del reino los echaron-termino diciendo en rima lo que llevaba a mi pregunta

-y eso que tiene que ver con secarse-se levantaron todos asustados e indignados

-está loco o es estúpido para no entenderlo –los mataría normalmente pero prefería irme antes de tener que escuchar otra estúpida explicación me fui discretamente mientras ellos contaban otra historia me aleje internándome en el bosque el cual tenía un extraño aroma a galleta y menta camine sin rumbo hasta que escuche ese sonido como de risas como un shishish lo confirme avanzando un poco mas me encontré con un par de gemelos rubios lo único que los diferenciaba era el cabello uno lacio y el otro quebrado ambos peleando con cuchillos ya bastante heridos eso me parecía mas entretenido que lo anterior pero no lo suficiente como para quedarme los rodé para no interrumpir su diversión pero me notaron y detuvieron

-quien es el mejor-dijeron al uní sonó

-…..-

-yo lo soy- dijeron señalándose asi mismos

-"que demonios les pasa a estos?"-me tomaron de las manos uno de cada lado y comenzaron a jalarme mientras discutían quien era el mejor

-yo soy el príncipe destripador-decía el de cabello quebrado

-pero yo seré el rey por lo tanto el nuevo esclavo será mío-algo me dijo que se trataba de mi y Hibari Kioya no era esclavo de nadie bueno quizás lo aceptaría de tsunayoshi pero de nadie mas teme mis tofas y los deje inconscientes de un golpe ese lugar comenzaba a fastidiarme y mas por no poder encontrar al conejo pero mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza paso a toda velocidad

-que tarde es-verlo con ese lindo trajecito me izo recapacitar el seguirlo era seguirlo y saber que ocurría o desangrarme en el intento corrí hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitían pero no lo encontré agotado seguí el camino que el había seguido hace unos momentos camine hasta un cruce con muchos letreros

-adonde se fue-dije mientras volteaba a los lados una risa que bien conocía se iso es cuchar

-kujujujuju-

-Rokudo Mokuro-dije mientras me ponía en alerta

-oya me confunde yo soy un gato rizón-

-he?-me confundía mas a cada momento

-buscas algo-

-a un conejo-

-pues no lo vi pasar pero el sombrerero puede que si-dijo mientras señalaba la dirección correcta

-mmmmm…-lo mire con incredulidad-como se que es cierto-

-maldito gorrión –escupió las palabras

-que dijiste cabeza de piña-bajo del árbol sacando una especie de tridente chocamos las armas con solo ese sonido caímos en la extracción total perdimos la cuenta del tiempo peleando entre patadas y golpes con la armas e insultos acabamos en el piso tirados con la respiración agitada (quien los viera diría que habían hecho otra cosa jujujuju ^ - ^) con moretones y raspones quería jugar un poco mas pero tenía que encontrar a ese conejo no tenia opción mas que ir donde el cabeza de piña me dijo camine hasta encontrar una enorme mesa con tasas en cada puesto pero sin ocupante cada segundo se ponía mas absurdo encontré a Gokudera Hayato con un gran sombrero de copa peleando con sawada ryohe con traje de conejo bastante feo por cierto y yamamoto takeshi con uno de ratón todos sosteniendo escandalosamente las tasas del te


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi…..¬¬**

**No me gusta que no comenten casi buuuuuu**

**Bueno fuera de eso también leeí el libro de Alicia pero no se parece mucho a mi historia jeje de hecho va a ser corta solo un capitulo mas y termina**

**jejejeje bueno comenten o kamikoros ^w^**

chocamos las armas con solo ese sonido caímos en la extracción total perdimos la cuenta del tiempo peleando entre patadas y golpes con la armas e insultos acabamos en el piso tirados con la respiración agitada (quien los viera diría que habían hecho otra cosa jujujuju ^ - ^) con moretones y raspones quería jugar un poco mas pero tenía que encontrar a ese conejo no tenia opción mas que ir donde el cabeza de piña me dijo camine hasta encontrar una enorme mesa con tasas en cada puesto pero sin ocupante cada segundo se ponía mas absurdo encontré a Gokudera Hayato con un gran sombrero de copa peleando con sawada ryohe con traje de conejo bastante feo por cierto y yamamoto takeshi con uno de ratón todos sosteniendo escandalosamente las tasas del te

-despierta estúpido roedor-le decía gokudera a yamamoto

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…-dormía tranquilamente

-eso aprovecha tu juventud-decía ryohe mientras lo sacudía con fuerza me acerque para preguntarles pero no me dejaron

-que haces aquí-

-he….. pues-me interrumpieron de nuevo

-nadie te invito-después la burbuja en la nariz de yamamoto se trono y dijo

-es de mala educación asistir a una fiesta sin ser invitado-para después dormir de nuevo

-eso es EXTREMADAMENTE descortés-

-que?, yo ….-

-silencio solo habla cuando te hable cómo te llamas-

-hibari kioya-

-bien siéntate y bebe te-lo hice ya que había olvidado a que iba tomamos te por un largo rato hasta que gritaron

-cambio de lugar-se levantaron y corrieron hacia el asiento de la derecha

-para que cambiamos de lugar?-

-fácil porque las tasas se ensuciaron-

-Porque beben te todo el tiempo- sus rostros se ensombrecieron

-pues veras porque el tiempo nos odia-

-…..-

-pues veras hace mucho nos llevábamos muy bien podíamos pedirle cualquier cosa por ejemplo si teníamos hambre el se movía y ya era hora de comer pero un día la reina le dijo que era nuestro esclavo y un tonto por obedecernos se ofendió y desde ese día siempre es la hora del te en este lugar-

-y si siempre es la hora del te como lavan las tasas-

-bueno y que buscabas-me cambio rápidamente de tema y con eso supe que no debía preguntar mientras apartaba la tasa (sospechando de su limpieza)

-buscaba a el conejo –

-o te refieres a el decimo-

-pues esta donde siempre soportando los acosos de la reina-decía con odio reprimido en eso el conejo paso de nuevo los deje sin poder decirme donde era ya que Salí corriendo detrás de el

-tsunayoshi espera -

-perdón es tarde-y desapareció en la obscuridad

-kujujujuju perdido gorrión?-

-mmmmmmmmmm-no tenía tiempo para jugar –sabes a dónde va el conejo-

-claro todos lo saben-me sorprendieron un poco sus palabra y le pregunte

-donde-

-no te lo diré-

-Porque-

-porque no me agradas-iba a golpearlo hasta la muerte pero continúo

-sin embargo como un favor especial te lo diré a cambio de que me lleves con el conejo-

-mmmmm de acuerdo "no lo dejare estar solo con el"-

-el conejo pasa de aquí para allá siempre con la reina- en eso se levanto y dijo dijo bajando del árbol - pero para las personas importante como yo, esta salida -saco una simple perilla de su bolsillo la puso en el árbol y lo abrió como si fuera una puerta pasamos juntos cada quien con ideas muy distintas o no tanto

Llegamos a un lugar completamente diferente un jardín ingles con rosas y arbustos en forma de laberinto caminaron hasta encontrar un grupo de hombres vestidos de cartas con distinto numero pero todos de corazones (los del comité disciplinario)los cuales pintaban las rosas las blancas de rojo y las rojas de blanco creando un efecto de tablero de ajedrez mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por nuestra cien seguimos de largo ignorándolos pero nos detuvieron

-no sean crueles ayuden nos que la reina nos cortara la cabeza si no terminamos-

-…-mokuro se volteo como si nada

-….-hibari tenia la ceja levantada por ver a sus subordinados vestidos de cartas pero se dio la vuelta y siguió las cartas los tomaron de los brazos diciéndoles

-la reina nos ordeno plantar las rosas pero nos equivocamos de lugar y la reina es muy temperamental y nos matara-nos soltamos y seguimos caminando pero nos taclearon "grave error"

-ah~~ (dolor)-

-demonios-los dejamos semi inconscientes y seguimos con nuestra búsqueda del conejo blanco

-seguro que es por aquí-

-Si claro siempre vengo –

-entonces para que necesitas mi ayuda para verlo?-

-he kujujuju y si les ayudamos?-cambió de tema

-responde-*¬¬

-kujujuju soy tan bueno que les ayudare-les decía a los hombres vestidos de carta ya lejos de mi

-desgraciado-me acerque a el ya con una brocha pintaba las blancas de rojas y yo empecé con las rojas de blanco seguimos con esa tontería solo porque no me quería contestar

-aquí viene la reina-grito un hombre de cabello blanco corriendo como un histérico totalmente aterrado

Lo traían en un trono portátil un grupo de cartas muy asustadas

-donde esta-dijo reprimiendo su furia

cuando voltee y vi a Xanxasu no sabía si reírme de su atuendo o impresionarme por su aura demoniaca usaba un vestido victoriano rojo con negro pero tenía un aura asesina que asustaría a cualquiera

-VOOOIIII que alguien traiga a el conejo es el único que lo calma-grito el peli blanco mientras golpeaba a una de las cartas mientras las cartas que pintaban las rosas estaban a rodilladas y el cabeza de piña no estaba el nos volteo a ver y dijo

-que les corten la cabeza-y un grupo de cartas de diamantes fueron y los arrastraron a no se donde me miro y yo tratando de evitar reírme

-no eres de aquí verdad? Bien participaras en los duelos no me aburras mucho-me disponía a contestarle pero llego la causa de mi estancia en ese lugar unas cartas llevaban cargando a tsuna estilo princesa lo que mas me sorprendió fue que lo dejaran sobre las piernas de Xanxasus quien lo recibió gustoso como se atrevían a darle el conejo a lo que era obvio era un carnívoro si porque ese conejo solo lo podía tener un carnívoro y ese era yo

-llegas tarde-dijo mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo

-perdón-dijo mientras se dejaba hacer por el yo ya con tofas en las manos dispuesto a hacerlo puré de travesti (jajajajjajaj solo por el traje) pero fui interrumpido por su voz

-mmmmm ahora estoy de humor para un juego de croquet hey tu jugaras con migo y si pierdes te cortare la cabeza-

-me gustaría ver que lo intentaras-acepte sin pensar pero ya estaba ahí

Trajeron el equipo uno raro y un tanto sádico la pelota una bola de hierro con picos los mazos grandes y pesados cubiertos de manchas de sangre

-u¬¬ y como se juega-sabia como jugar croquet pero no tenía idea de si esto se pareciera

-jajajajajaj será estúpido no sabe cómo jugar-empezaba a hartarme de que me dijeran así pero mi ira se incremento cuando vi a el cabeza de piña riendo detrás de un árbol quien se creía ese para reírse de mi

-bueno como estoy de buen humor te lo diré –dijo ya parado pero con tsuna en sus brazos tienes que golpear a tu oponente con las bolas mientras tratas de que pasen por los orificios del piso y si se distrae lo puedes golpear con el mazo, entendiste-era un juego realmente sádico pero yo me conformo con que baje a tsunayoshi no me gustaría golpearlo por error

-bien quien empieza-dije

-yo –bajo a tsuna pues tampoco quería hacerle daño el se alejo unos 5 metros y ya

Levanto fácilmente a que pesado mazo yo levante el mío y era exageradamente pesado me lo puse sobre el hombro y espere su tiro el golpeo la pelota parecía no encertar en ningún orificio pero estos se movieron para que la pelota cruzara por el centro el se volteo y me tiro un golpe el cual esquive por los lentos movimientos del pesado mazo golpee la bola la cual no acertó ningún agujero ya que todos se movieron y le tire un golpe a xanxasus el cual esquivo el vio que tsunayoshi me observaba, me miro con odio yo lo golpe por mirar a mi conejo el lo devolvió y se convirtió en una pelea campal por el conejo

-yo creía que era difícil pelear con esa ropa-dije con burla el me miro igual y dijo

-mira quien lo dice-tarde unos segundos en entender lo que había dicho eche un vistazo y mi atuendo era distinto un vestido azul con delantal blanco VESTIDO ESTAVA USANDO UN VESTIDO por primera vez en mi vida los colores se me subieron a el rostro e intensifique mis a taques para ya irme sin embargo algo detuvo la pelea para ser mas exactos alguien

-kujujuju gracias por traerme a el conejo-mokuro tomo a tsunayoshi estilo princesa y salió corriendo a el laberinto nos quedamos inmóviles analizando la situación hasta que entendimos y una horda de cartas y sujetos extraños lo seguimos (se incluye en los sujetos extraños) a toda velocidad la escena era por más absurda todos con armas sacadas de la nada disparando y golpean sufriendo por tsunayoshi y él como si nada se acomodaba en los brazos de mokuro para dormir

-kujujuju que lentos mírenlo si hasta me quiere más que a ustedes-dijo con burla a los presentes el que se creía reina le disparaba solo a la cabeza pero mokuro siempre lo esquivaba a si duramos un rato hasta que el camino se separaba y cada quien tomo su camino para buscarlo para mi suerte lo encontré iba dispuesto a destrozar su cabeza como si fuera una piña pero apareció una linda chica parecida a el (crome) lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo llevo arrastrando del cabello volteo hacia a mi y dijo

-disculpe las molestias que causo mi hermano-dio una reverencia y se fue me acerque a el conejo el cual estaba sentado observando la escena con curiosidad, molesto me le acerque le puse una tofa en el cuello y dije

-no se te ocurra volver a escaparte de mi conejo-el solo temblaba suavemente después sin avisar rodeo mi cuello con sus temblorosos brazos y unió sus labios con los míos en un suave rose que de un tanto embabosado con ese simple rose pero me ajito con fuerza primero susurrando

-hibari-san despierta-mientras me seguía agitando

-te encuentra bien hibari-san –

-que?-

-HIBARI-SAN…-abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en los brazos de tsunayoshi que tenía los ojos llorosos sus mejillas rojas por haber llorado mataría e el infeliz culpable de su llanto sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro levante mi mano para secarlas pero lo que dijo

-qué bueno que hibari-san está bien-are creo que su llanto era mi culpa, que cosas no? Jejejeje u¬¬ por cierto como que estar bien mire mi cuerpo y estaba lleno de heridas y tierra que demonios había pasado

-que paso-pregunte suavemente aun en sus brazos, no me dolía nada pero era agradable estar así

-le ruego me disculpe decimo-decía gokudera arrodillado más atrás de tsuna el cual estaba más ocupado con migo (yo: y que ya te sientes grande por eso hi: si y no me interrumpas, en que estaba)

-a ya me acorde a que venía-me levante con tofas en mano me acerque a gokudera ayato lo golpe y deje inconsciente en el piso mientras tsunayoshi trataba de detenerme lo cual no logro cuando me dirigí a él retrocedió temblando pues creía que lo mordería hasta la muerte y puede que después lo haga pero en otro sentido

-Tsunayoshi- sisee reprimiendo mi enfado sin mucho éxito me acerque bajando las tofas puse uno de mis brazos en su cintura y lo bese un beso suave pero que profundice al no notar resistencia adentre mi lengua en su boca jugando con su lengua me separe por la falta de oxigeno dejando un hilo de saliva entre nosotros que se rompió cuando tsunayoshi se alejo sonrojado

-no vuelvas a correr de mi o kamikoros-lo abrace posesivamente para que no se alejara como de costumbre se dejo hacer por mi pero ya me encargaría de regañarlo después por dejar que cualquiera lo toque en este momento solo me interesa tenerlo más cerca

**continuara...**

**jujujuju no se crean aun falta un capitulo y es de puro lemon^w^**

**bien que les gustaria verdad**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vale la misma cantaleta de siempre **

**khr no es mío es de akira-sama que todos adoramos jujuju (y queremos secuestrar para controlar el final pero esta muy lejos) **

**ps:este capitulo es completamente lemon por eso no precionen porque este cortito**

-no vuelvas a correr de mi o kamikoros-lo abrace posesivamente para que no se alejara como de costumbre se dejo hacer por mi pero ya me encargaría de regañarlo después por dejar que cualquiera lo toque en este momento solo me interesa tenerlo más cerca lo abraso como si tratara de unir nuestros cuerpos en uno mis manos sin poder detenerlas se empezaron a colar por su ropa tsunayoshi se alarmo un poco pero un beso lo calmo mi cuerpo se excitaba rápidamente es sorprendente lo que me causa este herbívoro para mi desgracia ese lugar era muy publico aunque nadie pasaba por ahí para mi buena suerte las clases habían terminado y solo quedábamos nosotros y gokudera ayato que estaba inconsciente atrás, tome suavemente la mano de tsunayoshi y lo guie a la oficina del comité disciplinario parecía que el beso lo había dejado en un especie de trance el cual aproveche lo recosté sobre el sillón que se encontraba en el salón con delicadeza excesiva viniendo de mi con la impresión de su delicado cuerpo como si temiera romperlo con mi fuerza bese su cuello mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas me incline sobre el y lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso de entrar en su boca la abrió adentre mi lengua en su boca y la acaricie la incitaba a jugar con la mía jugando con ella hasta que conseguí hacerla salir de su escondite y empezamos a jugar con ellas fuera de nuestras bocas las enredábamos y rosábamos constantemente por un momento nos olvidamos de nuestras manos un fino hilo de saliva escurría por nuestras barbillas pero rompi el beso tenia cosas mas interesantes que hacer me encargue de limpiar la saliva que escurría por su barbilla con mi lengua a esa distancia podía aspirar la dulce fragancia que despedía suave y dulce pero al mismo tiempo refrescante me hipnotizaba me dirigí a su cuello lo lamia y mordía chupando con fuerza para dejarle un chupetón que les dijera a los demás aléjense si no quieren morir mientras mis manos tenían una tarea mucho más importante colarse entre sus ropas y explorar el área que pronto devoraría no es que me gusten las presas difíciles pero definitivamente lo regañaría por no oponer resistencia tendría que hacerlo entender a quien pertenecía de ahora en adelante, con facilidad saque su suéter y lo arroje a una esquina

-ahhh…-un leve gemido escapo de sus labios cuando mordí levemente su cuello una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo siento un delicioso cosquilleo en la parte baja del estomago, siento tus pequeñas manos en la parte baja de mi espalda tus manos acarician tímidamente mi espalda no supe cómo ni cuando llegaste ahí ni cuando desabrochaste mi camisa y desde cuando eras tan atrevido, me incline a desabrochar tu camisa con mis dientes mientras tu terminas de quitar la mía y la arrojabas a un lado mis manos acarician los costados de tu abdomen mientras mis labios juagan con uno de tus pezones

-mnn…..-me complacía saber que te gustaban mis caricias pero mi cuerpo ya empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de tus caricias tímidas pero certeras sentí la necesidad de poseerte pero es mejor esperar un poco mas con caricias y besos pero parece que esto no esta en tus planes me derribaste y caímos a la alfombra pero esta vez tu estabas arriba te sentaste en mi pelvis e hiciste un movimiento bastante incitativo rosando mi miembro ya erecto contra tu trasero sonreíste de medio lado al saber de mi estado trate de cambiar posiciones pero te inclinaste a besarme y de paso morder mis labios

-ah…-solté un casi inaudible gemido te inclinaste hasta mi oído susurraste

-vamos no seas tímido hibari-san hazlo con más fuerza-bien eso si ya era extraño, de verdad que te tomaste el día de hoy estabas muy atrevido podría decirse que hasta ardiente

-Tsunayoshi –puse mi mano en tu frente para comprobar que no tenias fiebre comprobando que estabas en tus cinco sentidos por lo que opte por preguntar

-te sientes bien?-dije algo preocupado

-…-me miraste como si creyeras que estoy loco ya me estaba hartando esa mirada habían sido muchas por un día pensé que era mejor ignorarlo y ya, continuamos gire sobre ti esta vez y con algo de impaciencia desabroche tu pantalón y la baje con todo y ropa interior me miraste extrañado al notar mi repentina prisa hasta que reparaste en que estabas completamente desnudo te sonrojaste y trataste de cubrirte con mi camisa que estaba a tu lado bien eso ya se parecía mas a ti

-no que querías que usara más fuerza-dije mientras sonreía de forma de burla tu te sonrojaste y devolviste la sonrisa quitaste la prenda y te sujétate de mi cuello para después morderlo con algo de fuerza

-ah-inevitablemente solté un gemido ya que mientras mordías mi cuello presionaste tu rodilla contra mi miembro

-bien haz lo que quieras pero ten cuidado-me acomode entre tus piernas y te di mis dedos para que los lamieras lo hacías tan provocativamente que no sabía cuánto me podría contener las ganas de romperte

-hibari-san espera un poco más lento- su espalda se arqueo cuando introducía dos de mis dedos de golpe

-AHHHH…-los movía y abría en tijeras para dilatar su entrada me arrepentí un poco de la forma tan brusca de introducirlos ya que de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas las limpie con mi lengua y lo bese para relajarlo poco apoco metí el tercer dedo a lo cual soltó un pequeño gemido cuando considere que estaba listo saque los dedos y me acomode entre sus piernas las cuales subí a mis hombros para tener mas acceso lo penetre de una sola estocada para no lastimarlo

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhggg….-fue un gemido entre dolor y placer me asuste un poco al verte llorar crei que te había lastimado

-quieres que pare-"si claro como si pudiera" negaste con la cabeza mientras tratabas de regular tu respiración espere lo mas que pude a que te acostumbraras a tenerme en tu cuerpo cuando sentí tu cuerpo buscando mas contacto por lo que hice una pequeña estocada que fue recompensada con un gemido que me incitaba a apresurar la velocidad me alegraba saber que durante el sexo eras todo un carnívoro eso me agrado de sobremanera

-Ahhhh-tus gemidos eran constantes tus uñas rasguñaban mi espalda por el placer nada de esto parece real que te entregaras a mi tan fácilmente como si lo hubieras esperado por mucho tiempo perdi la noción del tiempo y yo solo arremetía contra tu cuerpo cegado por el placer esto es mejor que pelear con el ser más fuerte que conozco (dígase reborn pero no lo mencionara en el sexo) mucho mas placentero las paredes de tu entrada comienzan a contraerse incremento la velocidad

-Agghhhhhhhh-gemiste cuando te corriste manchando mi pecho al sentí la deliciosa presión sobre mi miembro no pude aguantar mas y me corri en tu interior recosté tu cuerpo completamente ya que prácticamente te estaba cargando cuando escuche algo que nunca creí que dijeses

-te quiero hibari-san-te abrace posesivamente me recosté encima de ti y te susurre a el oído

-yo también te quiero-mentí un poco no quería verme tan débil al decir le que no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacia, lo mío ya era casi una obsesión o ya lo era, y no me conformaría con un simple te quiero lograría que me amara tarde o temprano todos los herbívoros caen cambie de posiciones para que pudieras descansar sin que te aplastara te vi dormir un largo rato, yo no quería por temor a que todo fuera un sueño hasta que pensé la forma de comprobar la realidad el dolor físico alce mi mano derecha que estaba rodeando tu cintura tome uno de mis dedos y lo doble con fuerza me contuve para no gritar del dolor pero creo que me pasé de fuerza comprobando que efectivamente estaba despierto aunque la realidad parezca mas un sueño que los mismos sueños ahora solo tengo que estar pendiente de que nadie mas lo toque en especial cierta piña pervertida

**Kujujujuju~~~~~~ bien que tal como dije el último fue lemon jujuju espero que lo hayan disfrutado…..**

**Bien oferta de último momento comenten y hibari las dejara tocar a hibird ^ ^ xD**


End file.
